(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to gun scope protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new gun scope protecting device for preventing damage to a gun scope while ensuring that the gun scope settings are not altered should the gun scope strike another object.